La Chica que Cambió mi Vida
by Lilyth y Uriko
Summary: La historia de Trunks y una chica que llega para darle un pequeño giro a su vida
1. ¿Nos Conocemos?

La luz empezaba a iluminar levemente la obscura y silenciosa habitación donde un joven de cabellos violetas empezaba a recobrar el sentido después de la agitada noche que paso de fiesta en fiesta y de antro en antro obligado por su amigo Goten.  
  
Trataba de recordar que demonios había hecho la noche anterior ya que no recordaba nada después de la borrachera que se había puesto (influido por Goten, claro) Mientras el joven pensaba que cosas tan "divertidas" había estado haciendo la noche anterior, un fuerte golpe en la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos.  
  
Bra: Trunks!!! que demonios haces??? Faltan 10 minutos y tu no estas listo! como se supone que llegare si tu no me llevas?!  
  
Trunks: um? Que?? 10 minutos?!  
  
Inmediatamente Trunks paso velozmente a lado de su hermana menor, para luego regresar, tomarla de la cintura y salir volando a toda velocidad por la ventana con rumbo a la escuela.  
  
Bra: Trunks!!! yo se volar!!! cuando te dije que me llevaras NO me refería a esto!!! -le gritaba Bra a su hermano mientras pensaba en que ya no podría impactar a todas sus amigas llegando con su guapo hermano mayor  
  
Trunks: vamos Bra, tu sabes que vuelo mas rápido que tu, además jamás hubiéramos llegado a tiempo si nos veníamos en aero-coche  
  
Bra: pero mi plan quedo arruinado – murmuro Bra con un puchero  
  
Trunks: cual plan???  
  
Bra: UPS!! dije plan? Quise decir zapatos!!! jajá ......-dijo Bra con una enorme gota de sudor en su cabeza  
  
Trunks: ???????  
  
Y así continuaron el viaje hacia su escuela. Al llegar faltaban solo 5 minutos para iniciar las clases, Bra llego muy a tiempo, pero Trunks casi se queda afuera del salón cuidando que su hermana no escapara de clases.  
  
Al llegar Trunks a su salón....  
  
Josh: Trunks!!! amigo, que te paso anoche??? Se ve que no estas acostumbrado a tomar  
  
Trunks: así es –contesto Trunks algo apenado  
  
En ese momento Trunks iba decir algo mas en su defensa, pero no tuvo tiempo de esto ya que en ese momento entro el maestro callando a todo el grupo.  
  
Maestro: basta ya, guarden silencio, esto es un salón de clases no una reunión, además tengo un anuncio que hacer, hoy entra una nueva alumna de intercambio...  
  
En ese momento se escucharon los murmullos de los alumnos por todo el salón, hablando acerca de como seria su nueva compañera  
  
Maestro: basta, les pido que guarden silencio, seria mas sencillo dejarme hablar para enterarse que estar imaginando cosas, no les parece???  
  
Josh: disculpe maestro, de donde viene ella y...como se llama???  
  
Maestro: a eso voy Josh, su nueva compañera se llama Katherine Sykora- en ese momento una hermosa joven de tez blanca, delgada, de bella figura, largos cabellos verdes y ojos tan azules como los de Trunks entro en el salón de clase dejando a todos algo impactados por la belleza de la joven extranjera- ella viene de E.U.A. podrán darse cuentas de eso por su apellido -continuo el maestro.  
  
Katherine: muy buenos días, mi nombre es Katherine, vengo a su país de intercambio y espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes. – dijo la joven con una pequeña reverencia y muy amablemente, tanto que gano simpatía de algunas chicas que sintieron envidia al verla entrar, de modo que Katherine hizo amigos rápidamente.  
  
Maestro: bien Katherine, ya tendrás tiempo para conocer a tus compañeros, ahora toma asiento en cualquier lugar que este desocupado.  
  
Katherine recorrió el salón con la mirada, luego sonrió notablemente y puso una gran cara de felicidad. Después se dirigió hacia la parte del salón donde se encontraba Trunks hablando con su amigo sobre su nueva compañera y que seria conveniente presentarse.  
  
Josh: vamos Trunks, debemos presentarnos con ella en la primera oportunidad, ella es muy bonita, además hay que ser amables  
  
Trunks: mmm....no lo se, tu sabes bien que yo no hablo mucho con las chicas, además puede que ella no tenga interés en conocernos  
  
Josh: por favor amigo, tan solo vamos a presentarnos, no vas a casarte con ella o algo  
  
Trunks: no se.... – en ese momento la conversación es interrumpida  
  
Katherine: hola Trunks, me alegra encontrarme con alguien conocido aquí, la verdad tenía ganas de verte, ahora no podemos hablar pero que tal si en el receso me muestras la escuela, eh?  
  
Trunks: si....claro... – respondió el joven saiayin nerviosamente y algo desconcertado  
  
Katherine: esta bien, entonces nos vemos y muchas gracias.  
  
Y tan rápido como llego, Katherine se fue a sentar a un lugar desocupado a tres espacios de donde estaba Trunks, quien en verdad había quedado sorprendido con la actitud tan familiar de Katherine.  
  
Josh: vaya, así que ya la conocías eh Trunks  
  
Trunks: que? No, no me acuerdo de ella, la verdad no se por que me conoce y sabe mi nombre  
  
Josh: vamos, no te hagas el que no sabe, ella te hablo con mucha familiaridad, además, se nota que se puso muy feliz al verte  
  
Trunks: si, pero yo no....  
  
Maestro: Trunks! Josh! basta de estar hablando, presten atención a la clase  
  
Trunks y Josh: si – contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo y algo asustados.  
  
La clase continuo como todos los días, excepto que esta vez Trunks no presto mucha atención, no podía dejar de pensar en como era posible que Katherine supiera su nombre, y mas aun por que se puso tan feliz al verlo, además, de ves en cuando el volteaba a verla, pero para su mala suerte Katherine siempre lo sorprendía y le contestaba con una gran sonrisa, esto ponía al inexperto joven nervioso y sus mejillas tomaban un color rojizo. Después de una hora mas llego el receso y Trunks salió para encontrarse con Goten y Josh que ya lo esperaban afuera.  
  
Goten: hola Trunks, Josh ya me contó que entro una nueva alumna a su clase y que pareces conocerla, además también dice que es muy bonita –comento Goten con una mirada pícara.  
  
Trunks: si, entro una nueva alumna, se llama Katherine pero yo jamás la había visto  
  
Josh: ya deja de fingir Trunks, después de la forma en que te saludo no puedes negar que la conoces de algún lado, aunque entiendo que no quieras presentárnosla ya que es muy bonita  
  
Trunks: pero entiendan que nunca la he visto y no se como es que ella me.... – Trunks fue interrumpido en ese momento.  
  
Katherine: hola Trunks, te estaba buscando para ir a conocer la escuela como te dije en clase.....ah Hola, ustedes deben ser los amigos de Trunks, a ti te recuerdo, ibas con el anoche – dijo Katherine señalando a Goten  
  
Goten: um? Anoche? Entonces tu estabas en aquel antro???  
  
Katherine: si, ahí es donde conocí a Trunks, no recuerdas?  
  
Trunks: que? Eso quiere decir que por eso te portabas así conmigo? Nos conocimos anoche?  
  
Katherine: claro Trunks, acaso no te acuerdas de nada? – dijo la joven de cabello largo un poco triste  
  
Trunks: la verdad....no  
  
Katherine: ya veo, con que por eso te veías tan confundido en la mañana, pero pensándolo bien no se como pensé que te acordarías, ayer estabas bastante ebrio  
  
Trunks: si...bueno..es que no estoy muy acostumbrado a tomar  
  
Katherine: si, me di cuenta, la verdad a mi tampoco me gusta, solo fui ahí por que no quería quedarme sola anoche  
  
Trunks: bueno, que te parece si cumplo mi promesa de mostrarte la escuela y me dices todo lo que hice anoche? Por que la verdad no me acuerdo de nada  
  
Katherine: claro, vamos, sabes? Creo que podremos ser buenos amigos aunque no te acuerdes de mi jajaja  
  
Trunks: si, yo pienso lo mismo jajaja  
  
Así, Trunks se alejo en compañía de Katherine dejando atrás a sus amigos, quienes en verdad se habían sorprendido, Trunks en verdad era tímido con las mujeres, pero cuando empezó a hablar con Katherine parecía como si estuviera hablando con Josh o Goten.  
  
Josh: esto es lo mas increíble que eh visto, el que nunca habla con mujeres, esta acompañado por esa hermosa chica y a nosotros ni caso nos hizo  
  
Goten: tienes mucha razón, pero aunque admito que siento algo de envidia, me alegra que Trunks por fin halla encontrado a alguien con quien se lleve bien, tu no?  
  
Josh: si, aunque no dejo se sentir no solo un poco, sino MUCHA envidia, el ni siquiera quería presentarse y mira, resulta que a ella le gusta  
  
Goten: como dices? Crees que a Katherine le gusta Trunks?  
  
Josh: claro, acaso no es obvio? Solo hay que ver como le sonríe y lo feliz que se ve cuando habla con el  
  
Goten: amm... pero solo han hablado dos veces, no crees que es muy rápido para pensar eso, además, apenas se conocieron a noche  
  
Josh: si, pero yo soy muy observador y puedo darme cuenta de eso  
  
Goten: ah ya me di cuenta  
  
Josh: ya viste que si es cierto lo que digo  
  
Goten: tal ves si, no se si a Katherine le guste Trunks, pero de lo que si me di cuenta es de que a ti te gusta Katherine  
  
Josh: que?? No.....si, es cierto me gusta Katherine, y ese es un gran problema por que a ella le gusta Trunks y estoy seguro que a el también terminara gustándole  
  
Goten y Josh terminaron su conversación y fueron a buscar a Trunks y Katherine, a los que encontraron hablando muy alegremente en una mesa. En realidad nunca habían visto a Trunks hablando con una mujer, que no fueran su madre o su hermana, con tanta confianza como lo hacía con Katherine. Goten miraba a Josh recordando la seriedad de sus palabras anteriores: "es cierto me gusta Katherine, y ese es un gran problema por que a ella le gusta Trunks y estoy seguro que a el también terminara gustándole" En verdad habían sido palabras muy frías para un chico tan alegre y amable como Josh.  
  
Finalmente llegaron junto a Trunks y su bella acompañante, entonces Goten salió de sus pensamientos.  
  
Trunks: hola, que paso con ustedes? Pensamos que venían detrás de nosotros, pero luego nos dimos cuenta de que no era así  
  
Katherine: cierto, no nos dimos cuenta de que se habían quedado atrás  
  
Goten: eh, si bueno, pensamos que seria mejor dejarlos hablar un poco  
  
Josh: si, y de que estuvieron hablando? Por que se ve que la pasaron bien – Josh dijo esto con un tono molesto en su voz, aunque solo Goten lo noto  
  
Katherine: bueno, no hablamos de nada en especial, solo de lo que nos gusta hacer y cualquier cosa  
  
Trunks: si, y se sorprenderían de cuanto nos parecemos, hasta tenemos los mismos gustos  
  
Josh: bueno, dudo mucho que a Katherine le guste mucho pelear como a ti Trunks  
  
Katherine: en eso te equivocas, a mi siempre me a interesado eso, y cuando Trunks me dijo que a el también le pedí que me entrenara y el acepto – la chica dijo esto muy alegre y con una gran sonrisa, cosa que molesto a Josh  
  
Goten: en serio? Vaya eso me recuerda cuando Gohan nos entrenaba a Videl y a mi, pero dime Trunks, si piensas enseñarle a pelear, donde lo harás?  
  
Trunks: mmm.....bueno, creo que en la Capsule. Corp hay mucho espacio y todo lo necesario, estas de acuerdo en que sea en mi casa Katherine?  
  
Katherine: por supuesto, a mi me parece muy bien, siempre e tenido curiosidad por conocer la Capsule. Corp  
  
Goten: oye Trunks, me parece que es el mejor lugar para eso pero no crees que Vegeta pueda asustar a Katherine? – esto lo dijo en tono bajo para que Katherine no lo oyera  
  
Trunks: tienes razón, no había pensado en eso  
  
Josh ( para si mismo ) : si se nota que ahora no estas pensando....  
  
Trunks: pero no te preocupes por eso Goten, lo mas seguro es que mi papá se encuentre en su cámara de gravedad  
  
Goten: eso espero  
  
Momentos después, los chicos dieron por terminada su platica, en la que por cierto Josh apenas participo con algunos sarcasmos hacia Trunks, después volvieron a clase y esperaron a que esta terminara para poder volver a sus casas.  
  
A la salida Trunks espero a Katherine y las chicas que venían con ella.  
  
Kasumi: oye Katherine, donde estuviste durante el receso?  
  
Katherine: estuve con Trunks la mayor parte y luego estuvimos con sus amigos  
  
Noriko: en serio? No puedo creerlo  
  
Katherine: pero por que no?  
  
Kasumi: bueno, Trunks es un chico muy guapo, pero nunca habla con mujeres y mucho menos a solas  
  
Noriko: eso es cierto, si es como tu dices serias la primera en sostener una conversación con el sin que te abada o desaparezca  
  
Katherine: en serio? Entonces conseguí un gran logro....ah miren ahí esta, hola Trunks!  
  
Trunks: hola Katherine, decidí espérate para ver cuando quieres empezar con el entrenamiento  
  
Katherine: bueno, tu eres el maestro, así que cuando tu lo digas estará bien  
  
Trunks: bueno, que te parece mañana a las 11:00 a.m.???  
  
Katherine: muy bien, ahí estaré, hasta mañana Trunks  
  
Trunks: hasta mañana – fue lo ultimo que el saiayin de cabellos morados dijo antes de irse  
  
Noriko: no puedo creerlo, es cierto, eres amiga de Trunks  
  
Kasumi: OH dios mío, tienes que presentárnoslo  
  
Katherine: bueno.....lo haré cuando tenga oportunidad, nos vemos  
  
Katherine se despidió de sus amigas, mientras Trunks llegaba a su casa.  
  
Trunks: hola mamá, ya llegué  
  
Bulma: hola Trunks, dime como te fue hoy  
  
Trunks: muy bien, hoy entro una nueva alumna de intercambio, ella viene de E.U.A. su nombre es Katherine y vendrá mañana, no te importa?  
  
Bulma: por supuesto que no, al contrario, me da gusto conocer alguna amiga tuya, solo espero que tu padre no la asuste  
  
Trunks: bueno, aunque lo mas probable es que el este en su cámara de gravedad, esperaba que tu hablaras con el para que eso no pase.  
  
Bulma: mmm....de acuerdo, intentare hablar con el esta noche  
  
Bra: que? Es cierto todo lo que acabo de escuchar? Vas a traer a una chica Trunks?  
  
Trunks: bueno.....si  
  
Bra: no puedo creerlo, por fin mi hermano encontró una novia, era esa chica con la que te vi en la escuela?  
  
Trunks: que? Me viste en la escuela con ella?  
  
Bra: si, entonces si era ella, es muy bonita Trunks, te felicito  
  
Trunks: pero ella no es mi novia – Trunks se había sonrojado un poco...bueno lo admito, se sonrojo mucho  
  
Bulma: es cierto eso Trunks, ella es tu novia?? – Bulma y Bra miraban a Trunks con una mirada pícara mientras esperaban la respuesta y esto solo ayudo a que las mejillas de Trunks ganaran mas color aún.  
  
Trunks: no, ella no es mi novia, acabo de conocerla  
  
Bra: pero te gusta no?  
  
Trunks: pues.....yo no se  
  
Bra: ay Trunks como que no sabes? Si se nota que al menos tu si le gustas ella  
  
Bulma: pues mañana veremos eso Bra  
  
1 Bra: tienes mucha razón mamá  
  
Bulma: ya no aguanto la curiosidad, dime, en verdad es bonita la novia de tu hermano?  
  
Bra: a mi pareció bonita y amable aunque no hable con ella, eso se nota  
  
Bulma y Bra seguían con su platica mientras Trunks se ponía cada ves mas rojo y el pobre ni siquiera sabía como hacer para salir de esa situación.  
  
Después de algunos momentos, Trunks logro salir de la cocina sin que su hermana o su madre lo detuvieran, ya que ambas estaban hablando muy entusiasmadas de Trunks y su "novia" La verdad es que las dos parecían impacientes por que llegara el siguiente día para poder conocer a la que, para ellas, era la novia de Trunks.  
  
::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::- ::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::  
  
Notas  
  
Hola! Somos Lilyth y Uriko, y esto que se supone acaban de leer es la primer historia que escribimos. Ya tiene bastante tiempo, pero hasta ahora la publicamos (actualmente se puede decir que hemos avanzado XD) tiene varios capítulos terminados, pero no esta terminada por que la abandonamos hace mucho!!! Pero ahora y solo para ustedes la retomamos! Claro, SOLO SI DEJAN REVIEW!!! Por favor, click en el lindo botincito de abajo ^_____^ con ello harán a dos almas muy felices y gracias por leer nuestra barbaridad! Después del cápituo 5 mejorará, por que hasta ahí es donde escribimos. 


	2. Mi Secreto

El sol apenas estaba saliendo, pero para un nervioso joven era la hora exacta de levantarse y arreglar todo lo necesario para recibir a su visita de ese día.  
  
Trunks: que? Son las 6:00 a.m. mmm.....solo espero que mamá halla hablado con papá sobre la visita de Katherine – entonces Trunks se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontró con su padre quien como de costumbre se encontraba asaltando el refrigerador  
  
Trunks: buenos días papá  
  
Vegeta: ......... – creyeron que iba contestar?....pues no lo hizo, vegeta solo miro a Trunks un momento y continuo su "desayuno". Esto fue interpretado como un saludo por Trunks quien ya conocía bastante bien a su padre.  
  
Trunks: mmm....papá...mama hablo contigo anoche?  
  
Vegeta: ....... quieres decir sobre ese asunto de que tienes una novia? – en ese momento Trunks se puso todo rojo  
  
Trunks: emm.....ella no es mi novia, solo una amiga  
  
Vegeta: bueno, tu no tienes "amigas" pero de todas formas no me molesta el echo de que al fin quieras sentar cabeza – raramente, el desinteresado príncipe se mostraba interesado en saber quien seria esa joven  
  
Trunks: papá, puedo hacerte una pregunta???  
  
Vegeta: acaso tengo opción??  
  
Trunks: bueno, creo que no, yo te quería preguntar por que no te muestras molesto o indiferente como lo haces siempre????  
  
Vegeta: .........solo espero que escojas bien a tus "amigas" – fue la unica respuesta de Vegeta, lo cual dejo confundido a Trunks.  
  
Vegeta salió de la cocina y Trunks se quedo solo, la pequeña platica con su hijo le había robado mas tiempo del que esperaba a Vegeta, tal vez se debía a que este tardaba mucho en contestar. Trunks subió a cambiarse y preparar todo lo necesario. Faltaba una hora para que Katherine llegara y Trunks no estaba listo ya que no había desayunado, y ya saben que para los saiayins eso toma tiempo.  
  
  
  
Cuando casi había pasado la hora restante para que Katherine llegar ya Trunks la esperaba impaciente, sin embargo no se daba cuenta de lo tranquila que estaba su casa esa mañana, eran casi las 11:00 a.m. y aun no había tenido ningún encuentro con su hermana o su madre.  
  
Finalmente escucho aterrizar un aero-coche, y posteriormente el timbre sonó en capsule. Corp, Trunks sabía de quien se trataba por lo que se apuro a abrir, sin embargo otras dos personas también esperaban a la visitante de Trunks.  
  
Trunks: hola Katherine, llegaste muy puntual  
  
Katherine: bueno, no quería hacerte esperar – Katherine llevaba puesto un atuendo muy parecido al de Videl cuando era entrenada por Gohan  
  
Trunks: no espere demasiado, que te parece si primero te muestro la corporación y luego empezamos con el entrenamiento  
  
Katherine: me parece muy bien  
  
Trunks: entonces sígueme – Katherine no borraba su sonrisa, y cada vez que Trunks la miraba ella lo veía con cariño y reía mas, Trunks, que no estaba acostumbrado a eso se ponía mas rojo que un tomate maduro. Con estos sucesos Trunks guiaba a Katherine por toda su casa.  
  
Mientras muy cerca de Trunks y Katherine había otra conversación  
  
???: es ella?  
  
???: si mamá  
  
Bulma: tenías razón Bra, es muy linda  
  
Bra: lo vez mamá, Trunks tiene muy buen gusto  
  
Bulma: eso es muy cierto  
  
Bra: oye mamá, vamos a seguirlos, ya van por el pasillo de las habitaciones  
  
Bulma: muy bien, ahí haremos que Trunks nos presente a su novia  
  
Bra: buena idea, fingiremos que salimos de un cuarto cuando ellos pasen  
  
Bulma: vamos Bra  
  
Madre e hija seguían entre las sombras muy de cerca a Trunks y su joven acompañante en el "recorrido" que estaban dando, y justo cuando Bulma y Bra estaban listas para salir de su escondite para presentarse con Katherine.....  
  
Katherine: y que hay en este pasillo???  
  
Trunks: solo son habitaciones  
  
Katherine: cual es la tuya Trunks??  
  
Trunks: la que esta al final, por que?  
  
Katherine: bueno, quisiera conocerla (no sean malpensados eh ¬¬)  
  
Trunks: mmm.....esta bien, vamos – el saiayin y la terrícola entraron en la habitación dejando arruinado el plan de Bulma y Bra, pero eso no les importo ya que estaba hartas de esperar......  
  
Katherine: debo decir que tienes muy buen gusto Trunks  
  
Trunks: muchas gracias  
  
Después de las ultimas palabras ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Katherine tomo asiento en un sillón, después Trunks hizo lo mismo, aunque el tardo un poco mas, al estar solo en esa habitación con la chica la timidez de Trunks volvió y aunque la mente de ambos era muy pura como para pensar en hacer algo malo, las de Bulma y Bra no lo eran tanto.  
  
Los dos jóvenes dentro de la habitación entablaron una conversación acerca de cómo seria el entrenamiento, ya estaban tan inmersos en eso que empezaron sin darse cuenta, primero Trunks le menciono algunos ataques a su aprendiz, luego le puso un ejemplo, y sin querer termino destrozando parte de su habitación, después le pidió a Katherine que intentara hacerlo ella, pero que lo usara a el como oponente. Katherine no era tan buena al hacer movimientos, pero tenía mucha fuerza por lo que logro derribar a un distraído Trunks quien, accidentalmente, se la llevo consigo al suelo, cuando Trunks abrió los ojos se encontró con el rostro de Katherine, quien aun no se recuperaba del golpe (después de todo ella si es humana no?), a escasos centímetros del suyo, y como era de esperarse se pusieron algo rojos, incluso Katherine se ruborizo al tener tan cerca al joven.  
  
Los dos estaban nerviosos por la situación, pero algo los atraía, se estaban acercando cada vez mas y cuando estaban ya no a centímetros sino milímetros el uno del otro.....  
  
Bulma y Bra: Trunks!– ya se imaginaran lo que pensaron al verlos tirado en el piso en esa posición y en aquel cuarto desordenado...  
  
Bulma: pero que están haciendo?  
  
Bra: y yo que pensé que eras tímido hermano  
  
Trunks: pero que están pensando???? Solo empezamos con el entrenamiento  
  
Bra: y en que forma  
  
Katherine: por favor, no piensen mal, Trunks solo me mostraba como derribar al enemigo y al momento de intentarlo yo perdí el equilibrio y caímos juntos al piso.  
  
Bulma: bueno, la verdad eso lo explicaría todo y yo les creo  
  
Bra: si yo también, pero que tal si nos presentas a tu novia Trunks??  
  
Trunks (todo rojo): ya te he dicho que no es mi novia  
  
Katherine: jejeje.....bueno me presentare, mi nombre es Katherine Sykora, yo vengo de E.U.A. y estoy en la misma clase de Trunks, mucho gusto  
  
Bulma: mucho gusto, yo soy Bulma Brief, la madre de Trunks  
  
Bra: y yo soy Bra, la hermana menor de Trunks  
  
Katherine: de verdad me da gusto conocerlas y espero llevarme bien con ustedes  
  
Bra: si, tal vez tu y yo podamos ser buenas amigas, después de todo seremos familia  
  
Trunks: ya les dije muchas veces que yo NO TENGO NOVIA  
  
Bulma: en estos momentos te pareces a tu padre Trunks, niegas las cosas y te pones furioso  
  
Katherine: lamento decepcionarla señora, pero Trunks y yo no somos nada  
  
Bra: eso es una lastima, pero no quiere decir que no podamos ser amigas Katherine  
  
Katherine: por supuesto, se que nos llevaremos bien Bra  
  
Trunks: bueno, que tal si vamos al jardín y empezamos bien con el entrenamiento?  
  
Katherine: me parece muy bien, vamos, nos vemos luego Bra, mucho gusto Sra. Brief  
  
Bulma: llámame solo Bulma, esta bien?  
  
Katherine: esta bien Bulma – dijo Katherine con su ya característica sonrisa mientras seguía a Trunks por el pasillo hasta el jardín.  
  
Una vez en el jardín.......  
  
Trunks: continuemos con lo que te decía en la habitación  
  
Katherine: de acuerdo, solo dime que hacer, como ya te diste cuenta soy mala alumna  
  
Trunks: no te preocupes, empezaremos con algo sencillo  
  
Después de un rato Trunks comprobó lo que Katherine le había dicho, ella era mala en los movimientos, aunque tenía una fuerza increíble y esto no pasaba desapercibido por Trunks, no solo era demasiada fuerza para una mujer, sino también para un humano cualquiera. La joven de cabellos verdes lograba derribar a su instructor en ocasiones, después de un par de horas Trunks decidió dar por terminado el entrenamiento pues se dio cuente de que su alumna se encontraba muy cansada.  
  
Trunks: que te parece si por hoy terminamos con el entrenamiento?  
  
Katherine: me parece bien, la verdad ya estaba algo cansada  
  
Trunks: me di cuenta de eso  
  
Katherine: jejeje.....bueno...Trunks, creo que sería mejor no seguir con esto  
  
Trunks: um? Que quieres decir?  
  
Katherine: quiero decir que aunque me gusten las artes marciales yo no sirvo para eso, me eh dado cuenta con esta lección, solo te haría perder tiempo y de seguro también tu paciencia  
  
Trunks: no digas eso Katherine, tal vez es cierto que tus movimientos no son muy buenos, pero en verdad tienes mucha fuerza, y se que con un buen entrenamiento lo harás bien  
  
Katherine: no quieras darme ánimos Trunks, yo se lo mal que lo hago, te confesaré mi mas grande secreto, podrías guardarlo?  
  
Trunks: claro, confía en mi  
  
Katherine: siempre e querido......volar  
  
Trunks: QUE??? O_o – como se imaginaran Trunks se sorprendió con la respuesta  
  
Katherine: si, ya se que debes pensar que estoy loca  
  
Trunks: para nada, pero....de donde sacaste esa idea???  
  
Katherine: mmm......voy a contarte algo. Cuando yo era solo una niña pasaba mucho tiempo observando el cielo y a las aves, siempre me pregunte que se sentiría volar sin ayuda de una nave, por mi misma, pero yo sabía que eso era imposible........hasta que un día vi algo en el cielo, no era una nave ni un pájaro..  
  
Trunks: y que era??? – Trunks ya se estaba imaginando lo que Katherine había visto  
  
Katherine: ese es el secreto que te contaré, era un hombre, yo sabía que nadie me iba creer así que nunca lo mencione, creerían que estaba loca, pero te juro que yo lo vi.....desde ese día siempre eh querido volar mas que nunca – Katherine suspiro tristemente al terminar su frase y Trunks se dio cuenta de ello  
  
Trunks: te entiendo bien.......Katherine, guardarías tu mi secreto???  
  
Katherine: claro que si, no lo dudes, dime que es  
  
Trunks se levanto del lugar donde se había sentado, le ofreció su mano a Katherine para que pudiera levantarse y ella lo acepto, aunque se encontraba confundida por la actitud que había tomado Trunks, entonces el saiayin tomó a la terrícola en brazos causando que ella se sonrojara y asustara un poco a la vez al sentir que levitaban.  
  
Trunks: este es mi secreto – entonces Trunks sonrió y salió volando hacia las nubes que estaban por encima de Capsule. Corp con Katherine entre sus brazos  
  
Katherine: no puedo creerlo, Trunks, tu....puedes volar  
  
Trunks: si, estoy compartiendo mi secreto contigo, como lo hiciste tu  
  
Katherine: tu eras el que....  
  
Trunks: no, yo solo era un niño entonces, igual que tu, tal vez fue mi padre, el nunca se molesta mucho en cuidar que no lo vean  
  
Katherine: entonces toda tu familia puede volar???  
  
Trunks: bueno....no, esa es la otra parte de mi secreto  
  
Katherine: entonces hay mas????  
  
Trunks: si, veras, mi madre es una terrícola, como tu, pero mi padre es de una raza llamada saiayin y viene de otro planeta, por tanto yo también soy un saiayin  
  
Katherine: ............ – la chica tenía los ojos mas abiertos que dos platos, en verdad estaba sorprendida y no podía creer lo que escuchaba  
  
Trunks: quieres que te lo pruebe??? – otra vez Katherine no contesto, ella solo miraba a Trunks  
  
El saiayin se alejo un poco para expulsar su ki sin dañar a Katherine, quien a pesar de todo era arrastrada por las fuertes corrientes de aire, luego se cubrió con un aura dorada convirtiéndose en súper saiayin.  
  
Katherine: por kamisama, no puedo creer lo que veo  
  
Trunks: bueno, ese es mi secreto...... lo guardaras???  
  
Katherine: si, puedes confiar en mi Trunks, pero.....esto quiere decir que solo los saiayin pueden volar???  
  
Trunks: claro que no, Videl, la hija de Mr. Satán es humana y ella puede volar  
  
Katherine: en serio??? Como pudo aprender???  
  
Trunks: el hermano de Goten le enseñó, el también es saiayin y la entreno hace muchos años  
  
Katherine: me estas diciendo que tu amigo Goten y su familia también son saiayin???  
  
Trunks: si  
  
Katherine: cuantos mas son???  
  
Trunks: déjame ver......con mi papá y yo somos 5..........ah y con Bra y Pan somos 7  
  
Katherine: nunca pensé que esto fuera posible  
  
Trunks: oye, que te parece si volvemos, ya es hora de almorzar  
  
Katherine: ah es cierto hay que volver  
  
Trunks voló de regreso hasta Capsule. Corp mientras Katherine se ponía cómoda entre los brazos del joven de cabellos morados que la cargaba. 


	3. Hola Señor Vegeta

Después de el pequeño paseo y todas las revelaciones, Trunks y Katherine regresaron a Capsule. Corp donde, para su suerte, nadie se había percatado de la falta de su presencia  
  
Katherine: ya es tarde, creo que me voy  
  
Trunks: pero, no tienes hambre??  
  
Katherine: si, y es por eso que me retiro  
  
Trunks: entonces te invito a comer, de seguro a mi mamá y a Bra les encantara que te quedes a comer  
  
Katherine: mmm.....tal vez no sería mala idea, además tendré la oportunidad de conocer a tu padre – ya se imaginaran que cuando Katherine dijo esto el pobre Trunks se puso de todos colores  
  
Trunks: que??? Mi padre.....bueno, es cierto que vas a verlo pero lo mejor sería no acercarse mucho a el....  
  
Katherine: pero.....por que???  
  
Trunks: bueno, mi padre es una persona muy especial y no habla demasiado  
  
Katherine: bueno debe serlo si pertenece a una raza guerrera  
  
Trunks: lo que pasa es que el no es muy amable que digamos, además resulta un poco intimidante para muchas personas  
  
Katherine: no te preocupes por la reacción de tu padre Trunks, se que no me hará daño......o si? – esto ultimo lo dijo mas con burla que con temor o inseguridad  
  
Trunks: mmm.....dudo que te haga daño, y de todas formas no puedo evitar que lo conozcas  
  
Katherine: así es - dijo sonriendo como si hubiera conseguido un triunfo  
  
Al fin Trunks y Katherine entraron a la cocina de Capsule. Corp donde Bulma se encontraba haciendo la comida. Al ver la gran cantidad de alimentos que eran preparados por la dueña de la corporación, Katherine se sorprendió mucho.  
  
Bulma: ah...hola, con que ya terminaron eh  
  
Katherine: si Bulma  
  
Trunks: Katherine va acompañarnos a comer hoy  
  
Bulma: me da mucho gusto tenerte hoy en nuestra mesa, solo esperen un momento por que debo terminar de hacer la comida  
  
Katherine: pero a mi me parece que ya hay suficiente comida, con esa cantidad podría alimentar a todo un batallón  
  
Bulma: pero no es suficiente para Trunks, Vegeta y Bra, después de todo ellos comen mas que un batallón  
  
Trunks: mamá, no digas eso por favor  
  
Katherine: en verdad comen tanto??  
  
Trunks: claro que no  
  
Bulma: ya veras que si  
  
En ese momento la conversación fue interrumpida por un "hump" proveniente de la puerta, todos voltearon a ver a la persona que se encontraba en aquel lugar, Katherine lo observaba con detenimiento mientras que Bulma y Trunks solo se limitaron a verlo y saludar, aunque ellos sabían que el saludo no sería respondido.  
  
Bulma: ya casi esta la comida Vegeta, espera un poco mas por favor  
  
El príncipe saiayin solo resoplo con algo de resignación y luego se detuvo a ver a la joven que lo observaba tan curiosamente, cuando Katherine noto que Vegeta también la observaba con aquella mirada tan fría sintió un escalofrío, pero reaccionó casi de inmediato para presentarse con el padre de su amigo.  
  
Katherine: ah....hola señor Vegeta, mi nombre es Katherine y soy amiga de Trunks  
  
Vegeta: ............ – en ese momento Katherine se acerco a el y le dio la mano en saludo, Vegeta se le quedo viendo como dudando si responder o no, pero una mirada amenazante de su esposa y su hijo lo ayudaron a decidir  
  
Bulma: bueno, la comida ya esta lista, Trunks llama a tu hermana, Katherine y Vegeta pueden irse sentando a la mesa  
  
Katherine: muchas gracias  
  
1.1.1.1 Durante toda la comida Katherine no pudo dejar de ver a Vegeta , observándolo, como si quisiera encontrar algo en el, hasta que finalmente el saiayin de cabello negro se harto de la situación y le reclamo que lo mirara de esa forma  
  
  
  
Vegeta: ya basta, que demonios me estas viendo humana estúpida????  
  
Bulma: VEGETA!!!!!!  
  
Trunks: pero por que le gritas papá????  
  
Katherine: yo....lo siento mucho, se que debe incomodarlo que lo observe así, pero.....no puedo evitar ver que usted y Trunks se parecen mucho  
  
Vegeta: bueno es lógico ya que es mi hijo!!!!  
  
Trunks: pero no es para que le grites papá  
  
Bra: es cierto, que descortés.  
  
Katherine: esta bien, me lo merecía, y discúlpeme por esto – Katherine volvió a sonreír y continuo comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado, al ver esto Bra, Bulma y Trunks hicieron lo mismo, pero Vegeta quedo muy sorprendido por la actitud humilde de la joven, era la única persona que le demostraba tal respeto, además de Trunks. Se podría decir que con esto Katherine había conseguido ganarse una parte de Vegeta.  
  
::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::- ::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::  
  
Notas  
  
¡No se asusten! Solo es para disculparnos por la brevedad del capitulo y para decirles que, al menos, los dos siguientes serán igual de cortos. Y sigan dejando review! ^_________^  
  
Lilyth y Uriko 


	4. ¿Que Pasa con Josh?

Josh iba llegando a la escuela. Después del fin de semana con Goten se encontraba cansado, pero que podía hacer? Nadie lo había obligado y tenía que ir a la escuela.  
  
Al llegar a la entrada pudo ver a lo lejos dos siluetas, aunque con algo de dificultad, logro identificar a Katherine y a Trunks, Josh hizo una mueca de desagrado mientras entraba en la escuela para no verlos.  
  
Dentro se encontró con Goten quien se estaba cambiando a su salón.  
  
Goten: buenos días, llegaste temprano  
  
Josh: buenos días....  
  
Goten: que te pasa? Estas muy serio  
  
Josh: estoy serio por que no tengo nada que decir  
  
Goten: um? Vamos Josh, dime ya lo que te pasa, hace tiempo que estas así, es mas, estas así desde que ella llego.  
  
Josh: tienes razón, últimamente me eh encontrado algo molesto, y la mayor parte del tiempo es por pensar en Trunks.  
  
Goten: es por.......Katherine, verdad?  
  
A Josh no le gustó la respuesta, pero el sabía que era cierto, le molestaba Trunks por que a Katherine le simpatizaba, es mas le simpatizaba demasiado, y el no podía verlos juntos, cada vez que los observaba se llenaba de celos.  
  
Goten: tengo razón no es así ? Te gusta, te gusta Katherine – el tono de Goten cambio de serio a un poco de burla, pero al ver la expresión de Josh intento volver a hablar con seriedad.  
  
Josh: es en serio Goten, antes Trunks era mi amigo, pero ahora ni siquiera puedo verlo y mucho menos con..... – Josh fue interrumpido  
  
Katherine: muy buenos días! Veo que ya te estas cambiando de salón de Goten  
  
Goten: así es, ya me tendrán con ustedes  
  
Trunks: buenos días  
  
Josh: parece que hoy si llegaste temprano Trunks  
  
Trunks: ¿que quieres decir? Normalmente no llego tarde  
  
Josh: si, pero no fue así el viernes, o si?  
  
Trunks: no se a que viene tu comentario Josh, acaso estas molesto por algo?  
  
Katherine: te paso algo Josh? Te vez muy molesto  
  
Josh: no es nada que pueda importarle a Trunks....  
  
Trunks: que cosa?! Josh, somos amigos, que puedo haber acho para que estés tan molesto????  
  
1.1.1.1.1 Josh le dio una fría mirada a Trunks, entonces sonó el timbre y los demás alumnos empezaron a entrar en el salón quedando interrumpida la conversación.  
  
Durante la clase Josh no hablo para nada, cosa que preocupaba a Trunks y por tanto, también a Katherine quien se rompía la cabeza para pensar por que Josh se molestaría con Trunks, si cuando lo vio por primera vez con Trunks parecían muy amigos. Mientras, Goten pensaba en el gran problema que se estaba formando gracias a los celos de Josh, sin embargo, ese no era el único pensamiento de Goten, el tenía otro asunto en el cual pensar. Era algo extraño que no le había comentado a nadie...bueno, todavía no, pero Trunks tendía que enterarse por mas entretenido que estuviera con Katherine ya que se trataba de su hermana menor. Goten había estado interesado en Bra desde hace algún tiempo y al parecer ella también lo estaba en el pues cuando Goten le pidió que salieran juntos ella acepto gustosa. Y eso es lo que, por ahora, ocupa la mente del "joven Son", como lo llama su maestro de literatura....  
  
Mtro. Literatura: Joven Son!!!!! Ponga atención a la clase!!!!  
  
Goten: que??? Ah!...Si!!!...  
  
::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::- ::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::  
  
Notas  
  
Peor aún que el anterior! Increíble que hallamos escrito algo así ¬¬ pero comprendan...éramos muy jóvenes e ingenuas ;_; solo aguanten. Prometemos que todo mejorará después del capitulo cinco!!! Además estamos subiendo los cinco de un tirón! XD y no se olviden de un review para hacernos felices ^___^U 


	5. Goten y Bra

Las clases ya terminaron, mañana es día festivo así que Goten no se preocupa por sus tareas y va a su casa a prepararse y después recoger a Bra en Capsule. Corp.  
  
Capsule. Corp....  
  
Trunks: ya llegue, buenas tardes mamá  
  
Bulma: Hola hijo! Trajiste a Katherine a comer?  
  
Katherine: si aquí estoy, buenas tardes Bulma  
  
Bulma: buenas tardes, me alegra que nos acompañes, así la mesa no estará tan vacía  
  
Trunks: que quieres decir mamá???  
  
Bulma: pues que Vegeta sigue entrenando y me parece que hoy saldrá un poco mas tarde de su cápsula de gravedad y Bra va salir con Goten  
  
Trunks/Katherine: con Goten!!!????  
  
Bulma: si, ella esta arriba preparándose para salir  
  
Katherine: eh....creo que iré con ella un momento mientras la mesa esta lista si me lo permiten  
  
Trunks: de acuerdo  
  
Katherine subió las escaleras y camino por el largo pasillo hasta la habitación de su nueva amiga, cuando llego toco a puerta con suavidad esperando la respuesta de Bra.  
  
Bra: quien es???  
  
Katherine: soy Katherine, puedo pasar??  
  
Bra: claro, adelante  
  
Katherine: hola Bra, así que vas a salir con Goten?  
  
Bra: sip ^_^  
  
Katherine: valla! No me lo esperaba, pero parece que estas feliz  
  
Bra: así es, estoy lista, dime como me veo – Bra dejo su juego de top con tirantes y falda corta color rojo por una falda negra un poco mas corta que la habitual y una ajustada blusa azul rey con tirantes que se veían bastante bien con unas botas negras y una cinta azul en su cabeza. Como respuesta a la pregunta de Bra, Katherine se limito a sonreír y hacerle una seña de aprobación antes de salir de la habitación con la semi sayajin de cabellos azules tras ella. Al bajar las escaleras se encontraron con que Goten ya había llegado y a Trunks reclamándole por no haberle comentado nada.  
  
Bra: eh...bueno Goten vamonos ya  
  
Goten: de acuerdo, te ves muy bien Bra, adiós Trunks  
  
Trunks: adiós...  
  
Katherine: jajá….bueno que tal si nosotros vamos a comer con tu mamá para ir a terminar nuestras tareas y tener libre el día de mañana  
  
Trunks: si, vamos...  
  
Katherine: no te preocupes por Bra, esta con Goten y nada le va pasar  
  
Trunks: si, ya lo se, es solo que es extraño que mi mejor amigo y mi hermana menor salgan  
  
Katherine: si, sería como querer a tu mejor amiga no lo crees? – aquello fue dicho con un toque de seriedad e insinuación, pero nada de lo que uno pudiera estar seguro  
  
Trunks: eh...?  
  
Katherine: vamos a comer, tu mamá nos espera  
  
Por supuesto que Trunks quedo algo desconcertado por la respuesta de Katherine –querer a su mejor amiga- eso lo hizo reflexionar un poco sobre la relación que llevaba con su mejor amiga, Katherine habría querido darle a entender algo? Eso tendría que ponerse a pensarlo luego....  
  
Mientras tanto en el centro comercial de la Capital del Oeste Bra y Goten paseaban bastante felices por las tiendas. Esa tarde se la pasaron muy bien....y su tiempo juntos aún no había terminado, ya era de noche y Goten llevo a Bra a la fiesta de uno de sus tantos amigos.  
  
Goten: bueno Bra llegamos, espero que te gusten las fiestas tanto como a mi  
  
Bra: pero claro!  
  
Goten: que bien, ven te presentare a unos amigos  
  
Daisuke: hola Goten! Amigo hace tiempo que no te veía!  
  
Goten: bueno...es que eh estado ocupado  
  
Daisuke: ah ya veo, quien es ella???  
  
Goten: quiero presentarte a una amiga, ella es Bra....la...hermana de Trunks  
  
Bra: hola! Mucho gusto!  
  
Daisuke: hola Bra, pero que bonita eres!  
  
Bra: pues muchas gracias!  
  
Daisuke: bueno, yo iré a atender a mis otros invitados, diviértanse y coman todo lo que quieran.....también hay cerveza por allá  
  
Goten: gracias, pero me parece que Bra no toma.....o si?  
  
Bra: pues....  
  
Daisuke: no me dirás que nunca has tomado verdad  
  
Bra: pues la verdad nunca eh probado la cerveza....  
  
Daisuke: ah niña no sabes lo que te pierdes!!! Ven para que la pruebes!  
  
Goten: Bra, no te sientas obligada...  
  
Bra: no hay problema, yo quiero hacerlo....vamos!  
  
1.1.1.1 Daisuke llego entonces con tres vasos "hasta el tope" con cerveza y le ofreció uno de ellos a Bra mientras le extendía otro a Goten y reservaba el tercero para el. La joven Brief probo el contenido de su vaso.....y le gusto! Así que siguió bebiendo mas y mas. Goten se preocupo al principio....pero ya estaba demasiado ebrio con toda la cerveza que Bra le dio como para seguirse preocupando.  
  
1.1.1.2 Después de un rato Bra se sintió mal....al igual que Goten, quien a pesar de estar mas acostumbrado a la bebida que su acompañante no acostumbraba tomar en tan grandes cantidades, por lo que su anfitrión (Daisuke) los llevo a una de las habitaciones de la casa para darles algo que les bajara el mareo. Después de eso los dejo ahí y volvió a la fiesta antes de que alguien notara su ausencia.  
  
1.1.1.3  
  
1.1.1.4 Mientras, Bra y Goten intentaban pasarla...  
  
Bra: jajá....pero que fiesta tan divertida!!!......jajá  
  
Goten: tienes razón!!! Jajá..me estoy divirtiendo mucho....jajá  
  
Bra: jajá...oye Goten...jajá..yo te gustó..jajá  
  
Goten: jajá..que si me gustas?..jajá..pues claro que si...jajá  
  
Bra: en serio...jajá..entonces te gustaría besarme.....jajá  
  
Goten: jajá..esta bien...jajá..  
  
Bra: entonces acércate...jajá  
  
Goten: jajá...de acuerdo...jajá..voy para allá....jajá  
  
Goten se acerco a Bra completamente ebrio, al igual que ella, casi no podía mantenerse en pie así que al llegar junto a ella callo pasadamente sobre el cuerpo de Bra. Los dos seguían riéndose a carcajadas y diciendo incoherencias....  
  
Bra: oye Goten...que no ibas a besarme???  
  
Goten: pues si...creo que a eso vine...jajá  
  
Bra: jajá...si...jajá...así que hazlo ya....jajá  
  
Goten: jajá....que desesperada....jajá...pero si eso quieres... – Goten acerco su cara a la de Bra hasta quedar a tan solo milímetros de distancia, luego se acerco mas aun y la beso, primero fue un beso dulce, pero tanto Bra como Goten empezaban a querer mas el uno del otro y el beso se prolongo dejando de ser un beso tierno, convirtiéndose en algo mas salvaje; entonces Bra se entrego a Goten por completo...  
  
::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::- ::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::  
  
Notas  
  
¡Eso es todo! Hasta aquí lo que ya teníamos listo. A partir del sexto capitulo tal vez, SOLO TAL VEZ, el formato cambie (de "libreto teatral" a algo mas cómodo) pero lo pensaremos, por que si lo hacemos afectaríamos un poco las cosas...en fin, ¿por que no nos dan su opinión con un lindo review?^^U! 


	6. ¿quien es el nuevo miembro?

A la mañana siguiente Bra se despertó con un dolor de cabeza espantoso , no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado y ni siquiera sabia por que era ese dolor de cabeza , cuando de pronto se dio cuenta que no estaba en su lindo cuarto , no estaba vestida y había una mano alrededor de su cintura que no era de ella .Bra volteo lentamente para ver quien era su "acompañante" y cual fue si sorpresa l ver a Goten a un lado , totalmente dormido y totalmente desnudo (o.O) . En ese momento Bra se dio cuenta que había hecho algo indebido , lo que la hizo sentir fatal pero se sentía peor ya que había sido su primera vez y ni siquiera lo recordaba.... se paro como pudo , se vistió y se fue de ahí lo mas rápido posible dirigiéndose a su casa.  
  
Pasaron los días, pasaron 2 semanas...paso un mes y nadie sabia por que Bra estaba tan deprimida, no quería comer, no quería hablar con nadie... ni siquiera quería salir de compras cosa que era muy raro y sospechoso.  
  
Mientras tanto Trunks estaba en la sala esperando a que Katherine llegara , si Bra no quería hablar con nadie de su familia tal vez a Katherine le dijera que estaba pasando.. en ese momento se oyó el timbre y Trunks fue a abrir rápidamente la puerta:  
  
Trunks: Katherine te agradezco que hallas venido  
  
Katherine: no es por nada , Bra es como si fuera de mi familia .- dijo con un tono algo sospechoso que hizo que Trunks se sonrojara un poco.  
  
Trunks: ejem.. Bra esta arriba, ¿por qué no vas a hablar con ella de una vez?  
  
Katherine: si.. de acuerdo  
  
Katherine subió las escaleras y se dirigió al cuarto de Bra , toco suavemente la puerta esperando a que Bra contestara pero al ver que no hubo ninguna contestación decidió entrar.  
  
Katherine: Bra?  
  
Bra llorando: Katherine.. que haces aquí??  
  
Katherine: vine a ver como estas , Trunks me ha dicho que estas como ida , que no has querido comer ni salir.  
  
Bra: ay Katherine.. es que no sabes que me paso … me siento tan avergonzada , tan , tan mal conmigo misma…  
  
Katherine: tu sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea  
  
Bra: pues.. mira , hace un mes Goten me llevo a una fiesta y al parecer tomamos de mas y al dia siguiente me desperté y estaba en un cuarto , en una cama, totalmente desnuda y con Goten a un lado ... y.. me siento muy mal.. no se que paso..  
  
Katherine: mira Bra , todos cometemos errores, no te sientas tan mal contigo misma  
  
Bra : si eso fuera todo no me sentiría tan mal, pero es que.. creo que estoy embarazada...  
  
Katherine: que?? Estas segura??  
  
Bra: no completamente , pero tengo un retraso y....- Bra no pudo terminar de hablar y empezó a llorar en brazos de Katherine que solo pensaba en como ayudarla .. y en como decirle a Trunks..  
  
Katherine bajo las escaleras después de hablar con Bra y se topo con Trunks quien la esperaba impacientemente sentado en la sala.  
  
Trunks: y...? que te dijo??  
  
Katherine: Trunks a mi no me incumbe decirles pero ella se los dira cuando se sienta lista , por favor no la presiones.  
  
Trunks: de acuerdo.. pero solo dime.. es algo malo..  
  
Katherine: depende del punto de vista que lo quieres ver. Bien ahora me tengo que ir , nos vemos después.- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.  
  
Trunks: si claro y muchas gracias por venir  
  
Katherine : lo hago con gusto , nos vemos  
  
Trunks: adiós .- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y se dirigía a su cuarto .  
  
Horas después Bulma , Vegeta y Trunks estaban en la sala todos juntos , Trunks leia el diario mientras sus padres veian una película que a su juicio era bastante aburrida.  
  
En ese momento llego Bra y dijo con voz firme y segura:  
  
Bra: disculpen , papa , mama , trunks .. podría hablar con ustedes un momento?  
  
Bulma apagando la tele: claro cariño , ¿qué pasa?  
  
Vegeta: mas vale que sea importante , le película estaba en lo mas interesante ¬_¬  
  
Bra: te aseguro que es muy interesante papa , especialmente para ti ... je je  
  
Trunks: vamos dilo ya Bra  
  
Bra: bueno es que... lo que pasa...... haber... miren .. que pasaría si un nuevo miembro llegara a la familia?  
  
Bulma: ay hija , no me digas que quieres un hermanito??  
  
Vegeta: con ustedes dos ya esta bien , ahora, ¿puedo regresar a ver la película?  
  
Bra: es que.... no me refiero a eso.. papa , mama nunca han pensado en ser abuelos??  
  
Bulma: ay hija claro que si , solo esperamos que tu hermano se case con Katherine .- dijo Bulma volteando a ver a Trunks guiñándole el ojo  
  
Trunks: si yo me llegara a casar con ella , no creo que seria pronto no que les diéramos nietos tan pronto...  
  
Bra: volviendo a lo que les estaba diciendo.. pues no tendrás q esperar tanto para ser abuela mama...  
  
Vegeta: acaso Katherine esta embarazada???  
  
Bulma: ay hijo¡¡ felicidades¡¡  
  
Trunks: que?? No no yo no hice nada¡¡  
  
Vegeta : entonces como explicas que tu novia esta embarazada? Acaso te engaña?  
  
Trunks: en primera no es mi novia y en segunda.. no esta embarazada.. o si?  
  
Bra: por supuesto que no¡¡  
  
Bulma: entonces por que dices que no esperaremos tanto en ser abuelos?  
  
Bra: es que.. estoy...  
  
Vegeta: porfavor que no diga lo que estoy pensando.. .- dijo en un tono muy bajo  
  
Bra: estoy .. embarazada...  
  
Bulma: ay hija¡¡¡ felicidades¡¡ pero.. ¿quién es el padre?  
  
Vegeta: mi hija esta embarazada?¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ quien es el insecto ???  
  
Bra: es..... Goten papa..  
  
Vegeta: ya sabia que ese hijo de kakaroto no tenia buenas intenciones contigo¡¡ ahora mismo ire a su casa y..  
  
Bra: no papa¡¡ el aun no lo sabe  
  
Trunks: como?? No les has dicho??  
  
Bra: no lo e visto desde hace un mes....  
  
Vegeta: dile pronto que será padre antes de que lo mate y mas vale que acepte la responsabilidad  
  
Bra: si... se lo dire..pero.. no le haras nada?  
  
Vegeta: no , no podria matar al padre de mi nieto  
  
Bra: ay papa¡ gracias  
  
Vegeta : cuando se lo diras?  
  
Bra: mañana... mañana se lo dire  
  
:::::::::::______________;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_____________________::::::::: ::::::::::::::::______bien por fin aquí esta el tan esperado sexto capitulo , ahora contestaremos algunos reviews y les agradecemos por su paciencia y sus comentarios =)  
  
Js: pues como vez ya tenemos otro capitulo mas! que bueno que te guste, y sip, es divertido escribir algo en conjunto, esperamos ke sigas leyendo, nosotras seguiremos escribiendo  
  
Mayaya Green: gracias por tus reviews¡ nos hace feliz cinco veces saber que te gusto nuestra historia y el sexto capitulo ya esta como puedes ver¡ gracias por los reviews =)  
  
Kaily Angel Diabólico: muchas gracias por tus comentarios y claro que Vegeta saldra mas seguido . nos agrada bastante y ya veras como pone a Goten cuando lo vea¡ 


	7. El amigo de Katherine

Bra se sentía mucho mejor ahora que le había dicho a su familia lo de su embarazo, era como haberse quitado de encima algo muy grande y pesado. Su madre reaccionó como lo esperaba, ni siquiera sabía por que no podía decírselo antes, después de todo, a ella le había pasado algo muy parecido... Su padre, por otro lado, fue toda una sorpresa, ella esperaba que no matará a Goten, pero si esperaba, al menos, una habitación menos en la casa. Claro que nadie noto que después de los acontecimientos en la sala Vegeta fue directo a su cámara de gravedad y en siete minutos la dejo lista para visitar el laboratorio de Bulma...  
  
Al día siguiente, Bra se levantó temprano, se arregló y desayunó rápidamente para salir hacía la casa de los Son. Al llegar, tocó la puerta, un poco temerosa de lo que iba pasar. Goku con un pedazo de carne en la boca fue quien la recibió  
  
Goku: ¡Hola, Bra! ¿Qué haces por aquí?  
Bra: Buenos días. Vengo a ver a Goten, ¿esta aquí?  
Goku: Si, pasa. Esta en su habitación, últimamente esta un poco triste y habla muy poco  
Bra: Pues... a eso eh venido, a alegrarlo... creo  
Goku: Bien, espero que lo logres. Ahora volveré a mi desayuno antes de que Milk retire la comida   
  
Goku corrió hacía donde se encontraba la cocina. Bra se dirigió a la habitación de Goten y nuevamente, con la mano más temblorosa que antes, tocó la puerta.  
  
Goten: pase... - respondió el joven después de un momento  
Bra: Goten... - dijo la descendiente de Vegeta mientras abría la puerta  
Goten: ¡Bra! ¿Qué haces aquí?  
Bra: Yo... creo que debemos hablar de "algo"   
Goten: sí...  
  
Un silencio sepulcral llenó la habitación donde ambos se encontraban. Les tomó unos minutos atreverse a romper el incomodo murmullo del silencio y fue Bra quien habló primero.  
  
Bra: Estoy... embarazada - dijo finalmente. Goten la miró sorprendido. Aquella mañana se despertó en una cama desconocida y vio sus ropas regadas en el piso. El dolor de cabeza apenas le permitió imaginar lo que había pasado, pero él insistió todo aquel mes en engañarse, pensando que podía haber miles de explicaciones para aquello.  
  
Goten: Entonces si pasó - dijo avergonzado, probablemente por haberlo permitido - lo siento mucho, Bra, de verdad, creo que arruiné tu vida...  
  
Bra se sintió tentada a responder afirmativamente a la frase de Goten, pero al ver su cara y pensar durante un momento fugaz en el asunto, se acerco para sentarse a su lado.  
  
Bra: no es así, Goten. La culpa no fue solo tuya, además, yo te quiero - la joven dibujo una dulce sonrisa en su rostro - y no me importara tener un hijo tuyo  
Goten: Bra... yo te quiero mucho, también, y te prometo que ese hijo será de los dos y lo cuidare de todo, al igual que a ti - dijo respondiendo a la sonrisa de Bra - además, si no lo hago, Vegeta se encargara de darme la muerte mas cruel - agregó como broma  
Bra: ¡Goten! - tomó un cojín de la cama y se lo arrojó suavemente mientras reía. Ambos se acomodaron en la habitación dispuestos a pasar un momento juntos.  
  
Media hora después, Milk irrumpió sorpresivamente en la habitación de su hijo menor.  
  
Milk: ¡Goten! ¿te estas riendo, hijo? - la esposa de Goku tenía los ojos llorosos al estilo chibi  
Goten: eh... si, mamá, ¿qué hay de malo? - dijo un poco asustado  
Milk: ¡hijo! ¡Yo pensaba que ya no te recuperarías, pero que felicidad, mi hijo no se a convertido en un delincuente drogadicto que sale de noche sin avisar!  
Goten: O.o ¿acaso pensaba eso de mi?  
Bra: bueno... fue un gusto estar aquí. Nos veremos luego, Goten - Bra se despidió cerrándole el ojo a Goten disimuladamente desde la puerta y a espaldas de Milk. Su futura suegra en verdad era todo un caso.  
  
::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-  
  
Katherine: ¿Y como esta Bra? - preguntó la joven caminando a lado de Trunks por un parque cerca de la escuela  
Trunks: mucho mejor. Esta mañana fue a casa de Goten a hablar con él y al parecer las cosas van muy bien, aunque Milk aún no lo sabe...  
Katherine: ya me imagino lo que se armará cuando ella se entere O.o  
Trunks: pues si mi papá no ah matado a Goten, puede que Milk tampoco lo haga  
Katherine: jaja... por favor, si tu padre es una persona muy buena, me extraña que todo el mundo hable así de él  
Trunks: O.o ...debiste conocerlo antes  
  
Trunks y Katherine continuaron paseando por un rato. La pasaban muy bien juntos y en ocasiones les daba tristeza tener que separarse, aunque fuese solo una noche o algunas horas. Ese sentimiento era algo que Trunks no comprendía para nada, pero que Katherine parecía tener un poco más claro. Después de un par de horas decidieron regresar a la corporación, donde Katherine comúnmente era invitada a comer.  
  
Bulma: ¡por fin llegan! Vegeta ya estaba desesperado. Siéntense a la mesa mientras sirvo.  
  
La pareja de amigos obedeció la orden y tomó un lugar en la mesa. Katherine ya era casi un miembro de la familia Brief, incluso tenía su propio puesto en la mesa junto a Trunks y al frente de Bra.  
  
Katherine: ¡Hola, señor Vegeta! - saludó en cuanto vio al susodicho príncipe entrar al comedor  
Vegeta: ... Hola, Katherine...  
  
Vegeta también se había vuelto más abierto con todo el mundo desde que Katherine visitaba la casa comúnmente. Bra se había vuelto más madura y Bulma estaba feliz todo el tiempo, ya que Vegeta no creaba tantos conflictos como antes. Muchas cosas cambiaban en la vida de Trunks desde que Katherine había entrado en ella, incluidos muchos sentimientos.  
  
Bra: ¡ah! Katherine, hace unos minutos alguien llamó buscándote. Dijo ser un amigo tuyo y que una de tus compañeras de habitación le había dicho que probablemente estarías aquí - dijo entrando en el comedor un poco después de Vegeta  
Katherine: ¿amigo mío? Eso es raro... ¿No dijo su nombre?  
Bra: si... déjame recordar... ¡era Max!  
Katherine: ¿¡Max!? ¿Dijo algo más, en donde se encuentra?  
Bra: parece que puedes encontrarlo en el Hotel principal de la ciudad  
Katherine: ¡tengo que verlo! Por favor, discúlpenme, pero debo irme  
  
Katherine hizo una pequeña reverencia y agito sus cabellos verdes antes de salir corriendo de Capsule. Corp  
  
Trunks: ¿Y quien es ese tipo que resulta tan importante? - dijo con un notable tono de enojo en su voz que ni el mismo comprendía  
  
El joven de cabellos morados no vio a su mejor amiga sino hasta el día siguiente en la escuela. Katherine había salido temprano ese día, por lo que cuando Trunks pasó por ella no la encontró.   
Al entrar al salón, Trunks buscó a Katherine con la mirada, estaba tan apegado a ella que la buscaba sin darse cuenta, y la encontró sentada en su escritorio, sola y con la mirada perdida en la ventana.  
  
Trunks: Katherine... - dijo al acercarse   
Katherine: ¿eh?... Trunks, hola - le contestó saliendo como de un transe  
Trunks: ¿lograste ver a tu amigo ayer? - se sentó en el escritorio de a lado  
Katherine: no, pero si hablé con él por teléfono. Nos vamos a ver esta noche  
Trunks: ¿esta noche? Mañana hay clases...  
Katherine: vamos, si Goten lo hace, o más bien hacía, todo el tiempo, ¿por qué yo no puedo hacerlo una vez?  
Trunks: supongo... que tienes razón. ¿Quieres que valla contigo?  
Katherine: Esta bien, Trunks, no hace falta, se que no te gusta mucho "parrandear", muchas gracias ^__^ - sonrío  
  
Trunks ya no respondió nada más. El maestro estaba por entrar, así que se dirigió a su escritorio un poco más adelante. A la salida, Katherine salió tan rápido que no alcanzó a hablar con ella o siquiera a despedirse. Josh casi no le hablaba y era bastante sarcástico con él, Goten y Bra no asistieron ese día y Katherine... se había ido apurada de ver a su amigo, así que caminó a su casa, no tenía ánimos de volar y mucho menos de andarse escondiendo entre las nubes de las miradas curiosas que su vuelo pudiera despertar en la ciudad.  
  
::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::  
  
El timbre sonó en un amplio apartamento habitado por tres jóvenes. Una de ellas se dirigió a abrir apresuradamente para encontrarse de frente a un chico alto de cabello castaño y rebelde, quien la saludo afectuosamente con un fuerte abrazo.  
  
Katherine: ¡Max!  
Max: ¡Katy! ¡Te eh extrañado mucho!  
Katherine: Y yo a ti, pero bueno, pasa y te presento  
  
Katherine guió a Max al interior del apartamento hasta la sala, donde dos chicas de su misma edad leían unos libros para la tarea.  
  
Katherine: chicas, creo que ya se habían encontrado antes con Max, mi amigo de USA. Max, ella son mis compañeras y amigas, Noriko y Kasumi  
Max: Hola, gusto de verlas otra vez  
Kasumi: igualmente...  
Noriko: si, lo mismo digo, Katherine, ¿llegaran muy tarde? - dijo algo preocupada  
Katherine: no lo creo, sabes que no me gusta salir de noche entre semana, pero esta es una excepción  
Kasumi: de acuerdo... te esperaremos  
Katherine: Gracias por preocuparse ^_^ ahora nos vamos, hasta luego  
Max: adiós  
  
Katherine y Max se dieron la vuelta saliendo de la sala y del apartamento. Lo que le siguió a eso fue una cena tranquila entre amigos, y posteriormente, Max llevó a Katherine a otro lugar...  
  
Katherine: ¿cómo es que conoces un antro en esta ciudad si llegaste ayer?  
Max: preguntando - le contestó él con complicidad - toma este refresco, lo necesitaras con todo este calor  
  
Max jaló a Katherine a la pista de baile antes de que ella pudiese negarse en cuanto se termino el refresco. La joven no estaba muy segura de que hacer entre tantas luces, ruido y personas moviéndose. A ella no le gustaban los antros, y Max lo sabía.   
  
Katherine empezó a marearse viendo las luces y las personas a su alrededor, no estaba segura de lo que pasaba, hasta que sintió que chocaba con algo, o más bien alguien.  
  
Josh: Katherine, ¿estas bien? ¿Qué haces aquí?  
Katherine: ¿Josh? - fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de tumbarse en la silla hasta la que Josh la había conducido  
Josh: si, soy yo, pero dime que es lo que te pasa y que haces aquí  
Katherine: eh... vine con..   
Josh: Trunks - la cortó el muy molesto - y tan "buen niño" que aparenta ser, ¿cómo te trae aquí?  
Katherine: ¡No! Trunks no me traería aquí, sabe que no me gusta. Vine con un amigo de USA que llegó ayer a la Ciudad  
Josh: ¿Y donde esta?  
Max: aquí, ¿quién eres?  
Josh: amigo de Katherine, mi nombre es Josh, tú eres...  
Max: Max - le contestó tajantemente y tomando a Katherine de un brazo - vamonos Katherine  
  
La joven estaba tan mareada aún que no logró oponerse. Josh los miro en la puerta desde la multitud, y justo al verlos atravesar pudo darse cuenta que Katherine hacía un pequeño forcejeo y luego caía en los brazos de Max, después de eso no puedo ver más, pues habían salido del lugar. Josh decidió seguirlos para asegurarse de que Katherine estuviera bien. Aunque ella parecía tener confianza ciega en ese tipo, a él no le agradaba mucho, y era algo totalmente distinto a Trunks.  
  
::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::  
  
Katherine: Max... ¿a dónde vamos? - dijo bastante mareada, apenas pudiendo hablar  
Max: no te preocupes por eso, Katy  
  
Al cabo de un rato, Max y Katherine estaban dentro de en una bodega, o eso era lo que Katherine alcanzaba a imaginar. Una vez dentro y con la puerta cerrada, Max colocó a Katherine contra la pared y se sentó en el piso, cerca de ella.  
  
Max: ¿sabes, Katherine? Yo no llegué ayer a la ciudad del Oeste, eh estado aquí desde hace una semana. Pensaba darte la sorpresa en cuanto llegué, pero te vi con un tipo, paseando muy feliz, así que decidí esperar un poco, un poco mientras me ponía al corriente con tu vida. Averigüé todo sobre ti desde que llegaste aquí, y descubrí que te hiciste, muy amiga de Trunks Brief, ¿eh? sí, ese niño bonito, lo eh visto mucho contigo. Creo que pasas con él demasiado tiempo, demasiado. Pero, además de esto, quiero decirte algo muy importante. Katherine Sykora, yo te amo - Katherine no contestó nada. Su cerebro apenas procesaba las palabras de su amigo - ¿no contestas nada, Katy?  
  
Katherine: Trunks...  
  
Max se enfureció al escuchar que después de todo aquello, de los labios de Katherine solo escapó ese nombre.  
  
Max: Katy... no puedo creer que te hallas enamorado de otro... pero si no eres mía, no serás de nadie más, por que... te voy a matar  
  
Katherine parecía no entender en aquel estado, sin embargo, aunque con algo de trabajo, estaba consiente de lo que le pasaría mientras observaba a su supuesto amigo acercarse a ella con una cuerda. Cuando Max empezó a acercar la cuerda a su cuello Katherine hizo uso de las fuerzas que había estado guardando y lo mando hasta el otro lado de la bodega con un fuerte empujón mientras gritaba a todo pulmón la ultima palabra que había salido antes de su boca: "Trunks"  
  
::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::  
  
Josh: ¡¡¡¡¡Katherine!!!!!  
  
El joven corría por el callejón en el que apenas 10 minutos atrás había perdido de vista a Katherine y Max. De pronto de paró en seco. Acababa de escuchar la voz Katherine llamar a Trunks con un tomo de desesperación que lo preocupó. Siguió corriendo por unos minutos en total desesperación, ¿qué haría si no encontraba a Katherine a tiempo?  
  
Josh: Trunks... ¡es cierto! Él puede encontrarla, siempre a podido encontrar a las personas, es como si pudiera sentirlas. Debo llamarlo, ¡y rápido!  
  
Josh sacó su celular y marcó el número de Trunks más rápido de lo que nunca podría hacer. En Capsule. Corp el celular de Trunks vibró escandalosamente llamando rápidamente la atención del joven que se encontraba despierto a altas horas de la noche y bastante nervioso.  
  
Trunks: ¿Sí? - contestó él  
Josh: ¡Trunks! Necesito que vengas, es Katherine. La encontré con un tipo que se la llevó a no sé dónde, pero acabo de escucharla gritar, ¡algo esta mal!  
  
Trunks no contestó nada. Lo único que Josh pudo escuchar fue un fuerte ruido, probablemente del teléfono al romperse.  
::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::  
  
Max se estaba recuperando del golpe después de unos 15 minutos.  
  
Max: siempre has tenido mucha fuerza, Katy, aún estando drogada me has hecho mucho daño  
  
El joven se levanto, se frotó un momento la cabeza, recogió la cuerda y empezó a caminar hacía Katherine nuevamente. A ella apenas le quedaban fuerzas para hablar y seguir llamando a Trunks, lo cual ponía furioso a Max.  
  
Max: Katherine... si tan solo el que estas diciendo fuese mi nombre y no el de un pobre idiota... seríamos tan felices  
Katherine: Max... - el se sorprendió y vio a Katherine con una media sonrisa -... estas loco  
  
Max no soportó más. La sangre le hervía. Katherine tenía que morir, para él había un solo defecto en ella: no lo amaba. La cuerda se encontraba ya alrededor del blanco y delicado cuello de la joven cuando la puerta exploto y un resplandor dorado cegó la habitación por un momento.  
  
Trunks: ¿que demonios estas haciendo con ella, idiota? - dijo con sus cabellos ahora dorados calendo sobre su fría y furiosa mirada, la cual prácticamente reflejaba a su padre  
Max: ¿qui-quien... eres? - Max estaba sorprendido y a la vez asustado  
Trunks: Si no la sueltas, tu pesadilla, maldito insecto  
Max: ¡No! - dijo sacando valor - Katherine no puede vivir, ¡no si no me ama!  
Trunks: como tu quieras...  
  
Trunks hizo explotar su Ki levemente y tanto Katherine como Max y las paredes de la bodega salieron disparados en el aire.   
En un rápido movimiento que ningún humano normal hubiese podido apreciar, Trunks atrapó el cuerpo inconsciente de Katherine y la acomodó en sus brazos delicadamente.  
  
Los cabellos de Trunks pasaron de dorados a morados en un momento mientras descendía lentamente y se paraba firmemente en el suelo. Max se había golpeado y desmayado, pero estaba bien. Pronto Josh llegó.  
  
Josh: ¡Trunks, Katherine! ¿Ella esta bien?.... ¡dios! ¿qué demonios hiciste aquí?  
Trunks: eh... nada ^^U Katherine esta desmayada. La llevaré a mi casa para que la atiendan  
Josh: ¿y este tipo? Yo me puedo encargar de que vengan por él  
Trunks: Sí... Josh, muchas gracias. Se que últimamente te molestó... aunque no se bien por que  
Josh: mmm... déjalo, Trunks, son tonterías mías. Creo... que aún somos amigos  
Trunks: me alegro mucho - sonrió y empezó a alejarse con Katherine en brazos  
Josh: además, ella te quiere a ti - agregó para si una vez que Trunks se marchó  
  
::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::  
  
"¡Katherine!" Gritaron Bra y Bulma al ver el cuerpo de la joven tendido sobre la cama de Trunks.  
  
Trunks: Esta desmayada, pero creo que esta bien  
Bulma: mmm... parece que la drogaron, resulta muy extraño que halla estado en ese estado y tiene todos los síntomas...  
Bra: pero estará bien, ¿verdad, mamá?  
Bulma: Sí, para mañana estará bien  
Bra: Pero que horrible situación vivó esta noche la pobre...  
Bulma: Sí, pero es tarde y no ganamos nada aquí. Ve a dormir Bra, yo llamaré a sus amigas para que sepan que esta aquí y después volveré a dormir. Trunks tu...  
Trunks: me quedaré aquí. Puedo dormir en este sillón  
Bulma: esta bien - contestó con una sonrisa - buenas noches  
  
Trunks preparó el sillón donde pasaría la noche, pero las sabanas se quedaron intactas sobre este, pues Trunks se quedó dormido a lado de Katherine mientras observaba su rostro descansar apaciblemente y por algún motivo, eso le parecía mejor que dormir, que comer, que pelear o que cualquier cosa que hubiera conocido.  
  
::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::  
  
¡Bien! Ya esta listo y no hay muchos comentarios =) (se hace una fiesta en honor a ello ^^U) solo lo de siempre, un bondadoso review por fa' y esperen el siguiente capitulo, parece que la historia casi llega a su fin, a menos que se nos ocurra algo... ^____^ 


End file.
